


Flower canvas

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: L is an assassin, and his only wish was to finish his task soon so he could go back to his country. But the secret affair of the higher up had made him curious





	1. Chapter 1

L had watched over the window for an hour now. He knew he had finally spotted the right place. The place his general rest at night. The only place he could cut the higher rank soldier’s throat and ended his long mission.

L is an assassin, vow his loyalty to the kingdom next to the current place he was living as a soldier. It took a long time for him to be in his place. From beggar, working civilian, and finally trusted enough to join the king`s army.

He wanted nothing but to finish his mission and go back to his home country. The place he could be himself finally.

L climbed the tree, skillfully jumping around and landed himself next to the open window. After making sure that it was safe for him to enter, L sneaked into the dark room. The only living thing in the chamber was on the bed, half covered by a blanket.

L took out his knife while carefully approaching the bed, was ready to slit the neck of the sleeping figure when his movement stop from the astonishment.

The man in deep sleep was a well built man. Hair the color of the sun, skin as warm as the earth. Surely not the general he supposed to kill. 

L saw the beautiful pattern of flower on the man's body. At first, he thought it was the thin garment the man was wearing, but no.

L covered his mouth when he realized that the pattern was drawn directly on the skin. All over the body of the somehow familiar man. He was so curious to see the end of the painting that he was tempted to pull the blanket off. But the sudden movement stopped his track.

"Master?" the flower man murmured, trying to lift his head. Unbelievably soft that L almost breathe in. No wonder he looked familiar. 

Why he couldn't recognize his own commander sooner?


	2. submission of the canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he woke up to nothing but a thin air. But he knew better by experience that someone had been there

Kim Jong Kook was so sure that there was a presence of someone above him. He turned around on his bed and only met the ceiling.

Getting up, he walked up to the window that carry the night breeze. He looked up to face the beautiful night sky. Breathing in the slightly cold air, he opened his mouth again to let out the words.

“I’m not in mood for blood tonight. Leave before I end your pathetic life here.” He warned to whoever creature that still lingering around his territory.

Jong Kook stayed there to enjoy the bright moon until another foot step could be heard from outside the chamber.

“Master,” Jong Kook greeted, kneeling down to show his submission.

“Enjoying the moon? You’ll catch a cold standing there,” the master said, closing the door and locked it.

“And I told you to warm the bed, no?” the master continued, looking at the man in thin transparent robe who approached closer to help his master with the heavy armor.

The master refused the helping hands, ordering the man to stay on the bed instead. Jong Kook knew better than being stubborn so he complied.

He climbed back onto the bed, tucking himself under the blanket as he was ordered. Patiently waiting for his owner to join him, he hummed a melody out of boredom.

He could see the corner of the lips of his master formed a smile. He knew how his master loves his voice. But to sing a song would be too much. He might get punishment from unnecessary service.

After what felt like a one full song of ballad, his master finally joined him, providing Jong Kook with pleasing warmth from the tight embrace .

“See, you are cold. Do you realize how easy you get sick?” the master started nagging. Jong Kook could only bit his lip. He also hated how weak his body is no matter how big he grow his muscles. 

“Nevermind,” the master sighed, “I’ll fix it.”


	3. the clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> normal routine in soldier's life, but he has some clues to connect the dot

The morning came as usual, with morning call and morning exercise.

The night before was pretty thrilling, with Kwang Soo almost lost his life by his own commander. But the man with flower pattern kept on his promise to not spill any blood to honor the full moon.

Speaking about the flower pattern.

Kwang Soo stole a glance toward the man of topic.

Kim Jong Kook was talking to other higher ups, laughing until his already small eyes squinted to nothing but a line. His body looked as muscular even with all the armors covering from neck to toe.

If Kwang Soo didn’t see it himself, he wouldn’t believe even if someone swore upon his ancestor, that the mighty Commander’s body, beneath all that heavy metal and garment, is decorated with numerous flowers; buds and blooming petals.

He wondered if that was the Commander’s secret hobby, but he also remembered the murmur Jong Kook voiced out upon waking up by his presence.

Master.

It is not so hard to connect all the clue. 

Whatever Jong Kook’s real status is, the only thing for sure, is that the Commander has deeper relationship with the General he has to kill.


	4. the possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both were alive but it was a mistake, and there should'nt be another one

Kim Jong Kook observed his soldiers. They were in the middle of field practice routine and no one seemed to need his help anyway so he let his mind to wander.

It was a bold move from him to let off the intruder. If the higher up heard about that, he might lose his head.

But he was weak that night. His back was acting up all day and his General noticed. He then ordered to take the medicine and “warm the bed” early.

He knew he was so close to death that night. Not noticing the assassin until he was above him. In normal circumstance, he will be killed without question. But he was alive somehow.

That might be the only logical reason on why he decided to let the intruder go. They both somewhat save each other’s life.

But he knew that he couldn’t risk anything like that happen in the future. It was not about him. It was the safety of his General. His master.

And he knew, for someone to be able to discover the private chamber of his General, there must be a spy in the military.

“Hey you,” Jong Kook shout out to the nearest warrior that was practicing with his sword, “Soldier Lee, aren’t you? Have a duel with me.”


	5. The declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the best way to get rid of enemy, is to show what you can offer to them

Lee Kwang Soo gasped when his back met the ground not so long after the whistle to start the fight was heard.

“You’re tall, so not really good at upfront low attack,” his commander whispered to him from above. 

Jong Kook released the young soldier from his deadlock and processed to call the next victim.

“You, in purple headband,” he called and set on his fighting pose, signaling the referee to start the match.

“He is crazy,” one of the soldier who just got defeated said, joining Kwang Soo on sitting to watch the rest of the match.

Soon, many people joined the ‘beaten to a pulp club’ so he didn’t really need to respond to that statement.

It was important for him to study the move of his enemy. The toughest guard he most probably has to face before beheading the General.

But it only made his stomach churned. The Commander is indeed strong man, with outstanding fighting skill.

He was lucky to be able to escape from the tiger with good instinct.

No matter how he looked at it, it won’t be a close match if he has to deal with him face to face. Even if he was on advantage for setting up an ambush, with a knife on his hand while the Commander has nothing but his thin garment.

Kwang Soo blinked several time. The picture of Kim Jong Kook, the most capable soldier of the land, covered in flower painting came to his mind.

He sighed. The contrast was too much to bear when he had the real being in front of him, taking down every soldier in their battalion one by one without any break.

Not only the strength, the Commander’s stamina also resemble those of an animal.  
Kim Jong Kook only stopped throwing people to the ground when there was no contender left. He had out win every single one of them alone while giving them advise.

Lee Kwang Soo hold his breath. Their commander not only want to sweat for fun. He was checking his soldier’s skill while declaring that he is indeed the strongest. 

The last gaze he threw to his subordinate explain everything.

Lee Kwang Soo could imagine what would he said with that threatening sharp eyes.

_Don’t mess with me, The tiger of the west._


	6. The shared pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is hard to not able to do anything even with how much effort he put on to build his muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
It's not a kooksoo so if you don't like hetero fic, please leave immediately

Kim Jong Kook fidgeted on his seat, biting his thumb’s nail out of habit whenever he got anxious.

The moon had showed herself long time ago but his master was not yet back to their chamber.

It was not the first time that the higher rank held a meeting until very late. But it became frequent, and his master always came back with tired, distressed look. Whenever the commander tried to ask, the general would always respond with a smile, sad, fake smile that only hurt Jong Kook more.

He hated the fact that he couldn’t join in to protect the young general. If only he was a rank higher. But with his status, it was even a miracle for him to have his position right now. The only thing he could do, and was allowed to do is to wait in the private chamber of the general, patiently wait for his master to come back.

Jong Kook quickly turned his head upon hearing the door being opened.

“Master,” Jong Kook said, sighed of relieve escaped his mouth upon seeing the general came back finally. He kneeled and wait for the door to be close. But the general didn’t move an inch.

Jong Kook stopped breathing. He knew something was off.

He bowed once again before allowing himself to rise on his feet. He walked closer to his master carefully, closing the door and guided the general inside.

Still no reaction.

Jong Kook kneeled once more, a gesture to ask permission to process further. All by looking at the genereal’s expression which was covered by the helmet. He took that as a yes.

He rose to stand in front of the general, raising his hand to take off the heavy helmet out from his master.

Silky black hair fell down like the wave of a lake. It was dark, but the moonlight was enough to reveal the fine, delicate feature of his master. The sight he came to love upon meeting his master for the first time.  
He hesitated for a moment, because his master still had that cold, stone face even after Jong Kook offered her a smile.

Jong Kook decided to kneel on one leg, helping with the rest of the armor. But he had to stop when his master hold both of his hands. 

The small, soft hands of her traveled their way to his muscular back, locking him into tight embrace. 

Jong Kook gritted his teeth. He shared the pain of his master without knowing the reason and it suffocate him more. He answered the intimation by circling his arm around the smaller figure, not so tight, but enough to convey his presence.

“Master,” Jong Kook muttered upon hearing the soft sob coming from the trembling figure that so close to him now.

The master shook her head.

“Don’t call me that, and don’t call me by my rank for tonight,” she pleaded, “Call me by my name.”

Jong Kook tightening his embrace unconsciously. It broke his heart so much he could barely breath. He gritted his teeth before relaxing himself to allow his mouth to utter the precious name.

“Ji Hyo.”


	7. The cruel origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body that covered in flower painting, he never wish for such thing

Kim Jong Kook doesn’t remember his early childhood.

From what he comprehended, he was born as a slave. Working from master to master all his life.

He cannot recall their face, for him to look up to his master directly is a sin that will fruit him a chastisement. But he remembered their personality, especially their temperament. There were caring master, and also wicked one.

He learnt from young ages to obey and be invisible to avoid unnecessary attention. Attention was never good. And he learnt it in hardest way with his previous master.

The previous owner purchased him because he stood out from the rest of the dirty slave.

He had minimum amount of scars thus his previous owner described him as it has a nice skin. He was also well-built and young, with strong, masculine feature that never failed to mesmerize people.

This one is special, they said, and it excited his previous owner more to own the slave.

“From now on, you will be my canvas,” his owner said when they arrived at his mansion.

It was weird, but Jong Kook had no choice but to bow down anyway. He didn’t think much about the statement because his life won’t get any easier by using his brain.

The daytime duty didn’t differ much from what he usually done in other houses. Chores and field work most of the time, with decent food provided nicely by slave working in the kitchen.

The night duty was odd. He was told to clean himself thoroughly and escorted to the secluded room far in the back of the mansion. 

The guard told him to undress so he took off the only dirty garment he owned. His stomach dropped when they began to bind him to the metal clad.

He tried to recollect on what thing he had done that day that bring him a punishment. He cleaned the room perfectly, carried the barrels without breaking any of them and made sure to not look up even once.

He came back to his sense when the heavy door was shut. He was once tempted to see who just came. But he knew it won’t be wise so he decided to focus on stopping his tremble instead.

It was definitely his master’s footstep. And they were alone in the room. The guards had left when he was busy with his thought.

He held his breath when the wrinkled hand touched his chest. He shivered when it traced to even lower, studying the curve and shape of his body carefully.

When the hands finally left his body alone, Jong Kook was drenched in cold sweat. He was confused and exposed, but unable to ask for explanation. 

The master wiped his hands with the towel left by another servant and processed to leave the room, locking the door.

Jong Kook didn’t know what had just happened, and whether he wished the master to come back and free him, or not return at all.

What kind of punishment is this? Abandonment or beating. He just couldn’t read the master’s mind and it made him even more nervous.

The day chores and anxiety exhausted him that he didn’t realize he had fell asleep still in conviction.

The next day, the guards came to release him, telling him to dress and go back to work.

He did his job as best as he could. He might get lucky that night, maybe not the other time. But still, he didn’t know the reason he was brought there, and only him.

The night came and he was told to do the same. Another isolated room, another metal bound, and another cold touch. 

It didn’t hurt, it didn’t leave a bruise. Except for the soreness for sleeping in that bound position, Jong Kook was grateful for not receiving any beating.

It was still weird nevertheless, to be touched every night. Sometime it became bolder, sometime nothing at all. And there was a time his master would invite others to join in.

At first it felt like nothing. But after a while, the effect of sleeping in bound position had taken a toll on his body. He couldn’t rest his body properly at night, yet the day chores were never reduced. All he wanted to beg was to lie on the floor for a minute, an hour would be a heaven. 

Then again, speaking up might expose him to further discomfort. So he decided to be grateful that at least he wasn’t stretch all over like what happen to other slave in different mansion.

But that night, it was different. He was bound in different position, with a chair placed right in front of him.

There was a plate with ink, and something that look like a brush, but sharper.

He didn’t need to wait for his master long that night.

The master sat on the chair in front of him. Again, he stroked the naked body in front of him while nodding in satisfaction.

The master took the needle and the ink. Carefully, he pricked the smooth brown skin one to another with pitch black ink expertly.

Jong Kook winced, but he managed to grit his teeth at the right time to avoid any sound coming from his mouth.

“Good, I know you can take this,” the master praised. 

His master was old but very precise. His hands were not as strong as before, so he took time to prick the ink in order to not ruin the art.

By the time his master put the ink plate on the table, the morning servant came in with bottles and bandage.

“Apply the ointment, do not harm my painting,” his master ordered. The servant answered with a bow.

Jong Kook gasped when the ointment contacted his fresh wound. He knew he was expected to be mute. But his skin felt like burning he just couldn’t contain his cry.

The bandage was wrapped nicely around the newly made tattoos.

The servant nodded to the awaiting guards behind her and soon Jong Kook was released to start his morning task.

Sore back and burning, painful skin. When the heartless guard nudged his leg to walk faster, Jong kook knew it won’t be a last time he would be use as a canvas.


	8. The purchasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Hyo could choose for better, but she knew this one indeed is special

“Just choose quickly and let’s go home, my Lady, “ her servant begged her.

The slave market is indeed not the fanciest place to visit. There was actually an exclusive shop for buyer that willing to get the best of the best and her servant suggested to choose comfortably there. But the sole daughter of the famous general Song insisted to visit the second-hand shop instead. 

The servant whined more so Ji hyo glared at him. It was never her will to purchase one thus made them visit the dirty place.

Her servant, or since he already get promoted, her adviser insisted that the mansion need one. Specially to take care the daily need of the ‘stubborn young lady’.

Ji Hyo sighed again when her adviser gave her the looks. She decided to point out randomly and her finger stopped at the tanned skin slave.

“Female please,” the adviser requested.

But Ji hyo decided to be stubborn, “No, this man, I will take this man.”

The slave trader heard the conversation and decided to join in.

“This one is broken, you can choose much better quality there in next cage,” the man with a stick explained.

Ji Hyo shook his head, “He looks strong, I want him.”

To be honest, she only persisted to annoy her adviser. But the slaver trader knew the lady in rose colored silk garment is capable to purchase better.

“This one looks buff because it used to do heavy duty. But pretty messed up inside. Sometime it won’t move even if we beat’em hard,” the slave trader said.

Ji Hyo winced in disapproval. She could never support the slavery. But it was the norm and she was expected to have her own. Thus, she decided to ‘adopt’ instead of increasing the demand for new slave.  
Hell with annoying her adviser. Now she got really curious about the broken slave.

“And also badly scarred,” the slave trader added when he saw the curiosity in her eyes. He nudged the slave’s chin with the stick on his hand, making the slave to raise his head.

Ji Hyo’s eyes widened upon seeing the pattern on his right side of the slave’s neck.

The slave trader knew she wanted to see more, so he then yanked the neck chain. 

“Up,” he commanded.

The slave grunted before forcing his legs to support his worn out body. The process was so slow that the slave trader had to help balance the slave by yanking the chain even stronger.

When the slave finally stood on his feet, his breathing was heavy and very much in pain.

“See, no use,” the slave trader stated, “show yourself,” he added another command.

With wrist bound together, the slave cleaved apart his dirty robe, showing the skin under.

Ji Hyo’s adviser gasped louder than her. 

The tanned skin was covered with patterns, much like ornate Chinese porcelain. If not more impressive for the contrast with his natural skin tone. The tattoos itself was striking. But for those to be drawn on human body was another thing.

“I want him,” Ji Hyo announced, and her adviser knew that she won’t budge once she declared with that tone.

“What should we do with it??” the adviser finally exploded when they took the ride home.

Ji Hyo raised her eyebrow, “him, and it was you who force me to choose one.”

“For your room servant!”

“He can serve me in my room!” Ji Hyo exclaimed even louder.   
Her advisor could only widen his eyes in disbelief.

“He. Is. Filthy.”

“Well, groom him till he fit your standard so that he can serve me tonight. Now, excuse me my dear adviser, I will go horse riding.”

With that, Ji Hyo slammed the door opened and left her servant.

By the time she came back, her adviser was still sulking. But she knew that he had done as he was told.

“Still chained to ensure your safety,” he declared.

“No need, give me the key,” Ji Hyo answered, extending her hand. She smiled when the adviser quickly gave up and handed her the key. She politely thanked him before entering her bed chamber, closing the door while humming for sweet victory.

The newly purchased slave was bowing down so low that Ji Hyo had a hard time to spot him.

“You can raise your head,” Ji hyo said as gentle as possible.

The slave obliged, raising his head enough to fulfill his new master’s wish, but not too high to enrage her.

He winced when Ji Hyo touched his neck chain, but couldn’t contain his confusion when the chain was not bind tighter, instead, it was detached from his body completely.

She then processed to unshackle the bound wrist.

Ji Hyo grinned happily for his well-done job. She crouched down to have a better look of the groomed man.

“They cut your hair neatly, you look much much nicer,” she complimented, fixing the wavy hair to put them behind his ear.

She found small yet gentle eyes under the warm colored bangs. He looked nervous still but somehow Ji Hyo knew she could change that soon.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

The slave contemplated for a moment. He was asked a question that should be answered.

He was trained to follow the command, so he thought hard to find the best answer which was difficult.

Does he have name?

There was once a master that call each of the boy slave with a name, and he vaguely remembered the word.

“Jong Kook?” he answered with much hesitation that it sounded like a question instead.

But Ji Hyo was more mesmerized by the gentle voice instead. It was hoarse like the man had never spoke for decade. But it was higher and melodic than what she expected would come out from such a big guy.

“Only Jong Kook?” she made sure. The slave looked troubled by the demand so Ji Hyo decided to help him.

“You have nice, fluffy hair with color of the land under the sun set. How about Kim?”

Ji Hyo smiled and petted the slave gently, “You are Kim Jong Kook, from now on you are my most trustworthy servant.”


	9. The Sleepless first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a new life for Jong Kook but he was not sure on how to process thing

It might have been Jong Kook’s first time to sleep in proper bed.

It felt soft and warm. Too comfortable that Jong Kook couldn’t help but become anxious.

The night before, his new master ordered him to sleep beside her. He stayed still when the young master stroke his hair before started snoring.

It was already morning and he was completely awake. He is used to wake up before the sunrise for morning task. But he was not sure whether getting up is allowed, and what if he accidentally waking up the sleeping lady.

So he decided to stay there, and secretly watched his master who lied beside him.

She was indeed pretty. Her gentle aura cocooned the peacefully sleeping figure with slender body that looked so fragile. Her skin is flawless that she need to apply nothing on her face to be called stunningly beautiful.

Just how on earth such fine woman could exist. Jong Kook was too mesmerized by Ji Hyo’s long eyelashes that he didn’t have enough time to pretend to sleep or turned his head when his master’s eyes open.

They were staring at each other and Jong Kook’s heart stop.

He had committed unforgivable sin of leveling his eyesight to his master without permission.

He is as good as dead meat.

But Ji Hyo didn’t mind. Why would she? The cute small eyes were staring at her in fear and she wanted nothing but to console the poor man.

“Good morning, you are awake,” Ji Hyo greeted him as gentle as she could. She stroked her slave’s chin and pinched it.

She giggled when Jong Kook shut his eyes spontaneously.

Sighing, she decided to trace her finger lazily on the drawn tattoos starting from the neck just because the morning light had helped her to acknowledge them better.

She had seen it before when the slave undress. Except for the big part of his neck and face, the tattoos covered all his skin, from the tip of his fingers to the point of his toes. 

It might have been a cruel torture, but the drawing itself is such an art. She had to admit that the flower painting had captivated her to own the man. She would like to inspect them closely, every detail, every stroke. But she had to wait for the man to recover first in order to not freak him out any further. 

Upon arriving on his chest, she could feel the throbbing heartbeat of the slave. He was staying still but so terrified at that moment.

Ji Hyo pouted. 

Just when she was about to say reassurance words, her adviser came in with her breakfast.

The adviser scowled upon seeing the two still in their bed.

“Room servant yet cannot even prepare a meal for you that I have to do it?” he sneered while placing the tray on the table, “why would we bother to purchase him again.”

“He’s done a great job warming my bed,” Ji Hyo defended him, “where is his meal?”

“Of course in the kitchen like everyone else,” the adviser looked at her in disbelief. Did the young lady expected him to serve the slave too. Really. He surely asked for helper to ease his job, not adding more.

“I want to eat with him, please” Ji Hyo begged.

“No, he will make a mess. He doesn’t even know how to use cutlery.”

“Prepare something easy to eat by hand then, please, please,” Ji Hyo started whining.

The adviser sighed so loudly before giving up. He nodded and went away to get some bread.

Ji Hyo made a victory pose and turned to face his frozen slave.

“You’re starving right? The cooks in my house is excellent in their job, you will love them.”

This time, it was Ji Hyo’s turn to scoffed. She was imagining fun meal time with her slave but instead of eating joyfully, the slave just nibbled on the bread while staring down.

Maybe it was too much to ask from the terrified slave. She might have done something bad without realizing.

“Jong Kook, look at me” She ordered. Good thing the slave was obedient at least. Jong Kook looked up slightly to meet her eyes.

“I will need to attend training session after this. You will wait for me in this room. Finish your meal, clean yourself then take a rest.

“Warm my bed,” she fixed her word just to make it easier.

“You have to inform me honestly on your condition every morning. Once you get better, let’s ask Suk Jin oppa, my adviser, to teach you how to do the daily task,” she said slowly while checking her new servant, whether he understood or not.

“No need to ask my permission for anything, do whatever you think is good to serve me better. I will also be honest to you if I hate certain thing that you did, understand?” Ji Hyo asked at last.

The servant nodded but Ji Hyo quickly shook her head.

“I need to hear it,” she proclaimed.

Jong Kook bit his lips and opened his mouth. 

“Yes, Master.”


	10. The recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was not hard to get used to better life. and he was of course thankful for the opportunity

Ji Hyo could see her servant became healthier and stronger by the day. At first, he was struggling to wake up from the bed or walking. She suspected it was related to his back condition.

Nowadays, Ji Hyo would wake up to a nice aroma of warm breakfast meal, with Jong Kook kneeling beside the bed, waiting eagerly to serve his master.

“What’re you gonna do today?” Ji Hyo asked while putting the grilled fish into her mouth.

“I am planning to make the bed, clean the room, help prepare my master’s meal and….” Jong Kook hesitated.

Ji Hyo raised his eyebrow so he continued, “warm the bed?”

Ji Hyo nodded before slurping down her soup.

“In other word, you are as free as butterfly today, good,” Ji Hyo concluded, “You are going to the field with me.”

With that, Jong Kook faced the sun after a while. 

At first Jong Kook was there as mere servant. He kneeled patiently while waiting for Ji Hyo to finish her sword practice. Jong Kook would approach his master in the right timing to offer a towel or drink. 

But his master wanted him to move his ass. Telling the teacher to help Jong Kook with sword while she rested under the tree.

“It is not wise to hand a weapon to a slave,” Suk Jin reminded her,

“He is fine. Look how big his muscles bulge by simple movement,” Ji Hyo said in awe, “I think his boobs are bigger than me,” she added while looking at her chest to compare.

Suk Jin only shuddered from fear. The slave was scary enough with his big built and muscles, now he got a weapon to chop him down.

Indeed, it didn’t take long for Jong Kook to get the hang of it. The teacher, also amazed by his talent, suggested him to train more and Ji Hyo couldn’t be happier to have his teacher’s attention diverted to others.

Soon Jong Kook became fit enough to be her guard. He also mastered horse riding and often spent time outside the mansion whenever Ji Hyo wanted some free air.

Of course not every day. Every once in awhile, Jong Kook moved slower and Ji Hyo would hit him for not being honest that he was hurting.

“Warm the bed,” she would order, and Jong Kook would comply right away.

On one particular summer night, Ji Hyo gifted her servant a robe.

“Sleeping robe,” Ji Hyo explained and signaling him to try it out.

Jong Kook hold up the obviously expensive robe. It was almost transparent with hint of soft pink colored silk thread.

He looked at his master and she was beaming with anticipation. So he bow down for permission to undress and took of his current robe.

He wore the soft garment and kneeled, presenting himself while showing his gratitude for the gift.

He knew he was very much exposed. The robe was specifically design so that his skin pattern could be seen without any interference. It was not made to humiliate him. It was to please Ji Hyo’s eyes and only her.

“What do you think?” Ji Hyo asked, biting his lips. 

If he could serve his master better, there was no other thing he could wish for. And if the scar left on him when he used to be a living canvas had somehow brought a joy for her bright big eyes, he would not hesitate to be grateful for the event.

So Jong Kook smiled, bowing once again to show his sincerity.

“Yes master, I wish to serve you with this precious robe from now on.”


	11. the memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being a slave is hard. being a canvas is even harder

Jong Kook used to hate the tattoos.

Whenever they told him to wash himself clean, he would secretly scrub his skin hard to remove the ink. But there was no use. It had absorbed into him deep.

At first, the drawing was hidden as long as he wore clothes. But his master started drawing on his legs, then arms. Even his palms were covered with flower pattern that he couldn’t help but notice them whenever he extended his hand to work.

That night, his master was planning to draw on the rest of his body. His master was so old and frail that Jong Kook predicted it would take him 2 weeks of full night to finish inking his neck. The process was always slow and painful. Working on the skin so close to his nose means he also had to be careful to not make any noise or breathing too hard that could distract the artist.

He did once and his master called the guard before leaving him with them. The beating only stopped after he swore to never let that happen again.

“Even a slight move or a noise,” the guard warned him while tying him up to designated post for that day, “a canvas should not move on it’s own.” 

“I promise to serve my master well,” Jong Kook answered.

The guards looked satisfied by that and gave Jong Kook a pat on his head.

“Try to use this as a practice. It would be the hardest once master start inking your face.”

Jong Kook remembered how his stomach dropped upon hearing that. But there was no time for him to worry about the upcoming event. Once his master entered the room, he had to act like an object. Steadying his breath and calm his heartbeat until the morning come to release him from the torture.

However, It didn’t go well.

Jong Kook accidentally breathe in too deep that it enraged his master. The old man threw the needle angrily before leaving the room. Soon the guards came in and landed some hard blows on his back. 

“Your only job is to stay still, do you want us to get in trouble, eh?” The guard asked, lifting Jong Kook’s chin with his stick to make the slave look at him.

Jong Kook shook weakly, the pain had made his tongue numb.  
“Master especially told us to be strict because this is the most crucial moment. You will stay here, learn how to do as told until the art is finish. No sun above your head until then, understand?”

Jong Kook could only agree no matter how hard he wanted to run. He was bound and the thick metal door separated him from the outside world completely.

The training soon began.

He would imagine the warmth of the sun kissing his skin instead of the hard blow of the stick. The tingling sensation when the butterfly rest on his palm. The softness of natural mattress made from green grass on his back.

Surprisingly, his longing for open-air had helped his mind to be numb. Or he was just too tired to feel the pain.

After what might be like 3 days, the guard finally nodded in approval and informed him that the master will come to resume his work.

Jong Kook was promised a field work as soon as he was finished. That was more than enough for Jong Kook to be grateful. He was only need to endure for a little more. His body had worn out so much that he did believe no pain would make him flinch anymore.

So, when his master sat in front of him, ready to begin painting, Jong Kook closed his eyes and let his mind wander to nothing but a peace.

But the painting was never finished.

Jong Kook opened his eyes spontaneously when he heard the gasping. He saw his master gripping his chest tight, with eyes almost bulging out and before Jong Kook could react, the old master fell to the floor.

It took long minutes for Jong Kook’s brain to realize what had just happened.

His master had a heart attack. He had no idea whether he was still alive or not. And what he should do in that situation.

Jong Kook decided to call for a help. But upon trying to speak, he noticed how harsh his voice was. His throat was so dry and he had no energy left. All the pain he had endured came to him at once.

He was so close to losing consciousness but somehow, he still tried to shout.

The heavy door finally opened, and he saw the guards ran down to them.

Jong Kook felt relieved. His vision was blur but he could see the guard lifted the unmoving master, said something to the other before both of them looking at his direction. 

Their glare was enough for Jong Kook to grasp his own situation.

Trembling, he shook his head to deny the accusation, but he had completely lost his voice. The blow was the hardest he had ever received before his vision became dark.

Jong Kook woke up with a hard gasp like he just got an access to a full oxygen after submerging for long. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” his new master, Ji Hyo asked somewhere from above him. He was lying on his stomach, on top of his young master’s bed. The sheet was covered with his sweat so Jong Kook took a note to apologize for that later.

“I was thinking about applying some ointment on your back because you kept whimpering in your sleep,” Ji Hyo explained, rubbing her servant’s back gently.

“I apologize for waking you up, master,” Jong Kook muttered. He tried to get up but that day was a bad back day.

“Don’t move, I’ll get the ointment. Ah bare back please,” Ji Hyo ordered, leaving the bed to get the bottle she especially ordered for her servant.

When she came back, Jong Kook had his back exposed as he was told. The sleeping robe was pulled down to his bottom.

Jong Kook used to be told to undress. He also used to stranger staring at his bare body. But presenting himself to his new young master was somehow made his ears crimson red.

And Ji Hyo’s giggle didn’t help him to feel at ease.

“Not like it is my first time seeing you naked, your robe is also transparent,” Ji Hyo said while starting to apply the ointment with her soft, delicate hand.

Indeed, his everything was made visible for Ji Hyo’s pleasure. But the direct contact and close proximity still made him nervous to the bones. It was different.

“Yeah, it does look different,” Ji Hyo mumbled.

Jong Kook lifted his head up. He was told that it was okay to look at her whenever he felt like it.

His master was looking at his back in total fascination. He could see the tip of her lips curl up. She was studying the detail of the painting on his skin.

Jong Kook closed his eyes. The fingertip was tracing the pattern like a brush. It was totally different sensation and he didn’t tremble from the touch.

Was it the ointment, was it Ji Hyo’s gentleness. His body started to relax and crave for the time to never end.

It brought peace in his mind that he started to inhale deep.

Ji Hyo smiled when she saw her servant had fell asleep. He looked peaceful unlike before.

She looked at the painting that covered with oil under her. The glistening tanned skin and the contrast of the ink. She decided to continue on admiring them with her eyes and hand until she reached on his hand.

She lifted it up, kissing the finger one by one before checking on the man.

He was still asleep. So peaceful that Ji Hyo couldn’t help but ruffle the soft hair of his.

Ji Hyo sighed. She leaned in closer, stroking his cheek before landing a soft kiss on his sharp nose. Pulling the blanket to cover both of them, Ji Hyo snuggled to Jong Kook for a good night sleep.

Jong Kook only dared to open his eyes when he heard the loud snore of the lady. How he wished to embrace the petite body closer to him. But he was a mere amusement for her eyes.

Jong Kook used to hate the tattoos.

He still was. For fear of having Ji Hyo’s attention only for his pattern and nothing more.


	12. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a peaceful evening, before the sudden news ruined their world

It happened out of nowhere.

Ji Hyo was studying literature accompanied by her servant, Jong Kook, when Suk Jin came in with worried expression.

Ji Hyo knitted her eyebrows upon her advisor’s sudden visit to her room. She knew something was not right.

“The soldiers of the palace came to deliver a message for you,” he said. It was clear that Suk Jin also not yet heard the content but they both knew people from the palace won’t visit such a remote village for things that not terribly urgent.

Only Jong Kook looked confused by the sudden tension on the air.

“Tell them I will meet them in a moment,” she said and Suk Jin bowed down before excusing himself.

“Master,” Jong Kook murmured while helping her to change robe to a proper one. He wanted to ask what was happening, but not sure on how to start.

Ji Hyo smiled.  
“Change your robe too, I might need you there,” she said, handing him a roll of bandage.

Ji Hyo left first after telling Jong Kook to come wait with Suk Jin. 

It took time for Jong Kook to cover all the visible tattoos with the bandage. So, when Jong Kook arrived in front of the door of meeting place, Suk Jin had been there for a while. He was biting his nail while leaning his body to the wall, hearing the conversation that happening inside.

Jong Kook joined him, kneeled not far from the ornamented wood door so that he could hear whenever his master wish for his presence.

“General Song has passed away.”

Jong Kook turned his head to Suk Jin who just muttered the words.

“You mean..” Jong Kook didn’t need to finish his sentence to get an answer from the advisor.

“Lady Ji Hyo’s father,” Suk Jin explained, “and now the palace wants her to replace his position.”

Jong Kook knitted his eyebrows.

How on earth such a heartless request could be asked to a mourning young woman.

Jong Kook tried to hear her voice. A sob, or a cry, or a protest.

But there was only male voice speaking that Jong Kook couldn’t help but feel anxious.

“Kim Jong Kook.”

Suddenly the womanly, yet deep, bold voice of Ji Hyo called his name.

Jong Kook looked at Suk Jin spontaneously. The advisor raised his eyebrow, also startled, but then hurriedly told the slave to get in.

Opening the door slowly, Jong Kook offered a deep bow before letting himself in to kneel beside his master.

The eyes of the soldiers were all on him.

“This is a servant and a trustworthy guard of mine. He will come with me to the palace,” Ji Hyo said calmly, clearly not a question but a statement.


	13. The loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new place new life  
Jong Kook is used to that but not for Ji Hyo

Living in the palace was not so bad.

They provided the new General Song a chamber for herself. Quiet and twice the size of her old room.

The services were all covered to the best that she actually need no other private servant. But she insisted that Jong Kook is needed in her room. 

So Jong Kook served like how he would do. He was invited to join the soldier activity for his outstanding built. With his excellent discipline, power, instinct and generally capable of everything, it didn’t take long for him to raise in position. Of course, the fact that he was a slave was never mentioned even once.

“It doesn’t matter, you are Kim Jong Kook,” Ji Hyo answered when her slave uttered his concern, “you are not deceiving anyone. You’re just better than all of them. Your position is earned by your hard work, not even because of my authority.”

Jong Kook smiled for gratitude. He felt in ease and decided to accept the promotion to be the commander. But of course, he would not be too arrogant that he forgot his root.

He is Ji Hyo’s. A slave to serve and protect his master.

His routine never changed. An early morning task of serving his master. A morning practice as a warrior. And when his fellow soldier went back to their barrack to rest their exhausted body, Jong Kook would clean himself spotless. Wearing the robe he was proud of, he would wait in the chamber for his master to come back.

No more and no less.

But that night, it was different.

Ji Hyo was lonely, for leaving her house for the first time, for being served by unknown face except one, and for the lost of her only family, her father.

All she had left with was his trust-worthy slave. A bit shy and very much reserved. But would willing to do everything she wish him to.

“Are you a good kisser?” the master asked, lifting her slave’s chin to get a good look of his lips.

They were chilling in their private chamber, with Ji Hyo requested to see the painting on his chest. There were so many details to look at that she never get bored on tracing them with her fingers. The soldier spartan training also shaped his body to God like creature.

Ji Hyo licked her lips.

She waited for the slave’s answer.

The slave thought for a moment.

“I have long tongue,” he finally said. He knew it was not a clear answer, but just what was him to brag himself.

Ji Hyo grinned. It was silly, but she couldn’t help but want to taste that.

“Give me a good one or punishment might follow,” she teased before initiating the kiss herself. It would take him forever to start anyway.

Jong Kook answered the soft lips on his with a gentle push. Her tongue started to tease so he opened his mouth in surrender. He would let his master to lead before replying in a little bit aggressive manner. It was not too much to make her retreat, but it was enough to make her melt in his arms.

The moment they both gasped for air, Ji Hyo’s smile was the brightest he ever seen after living in palace.

“Is there anything you can not do?” she asked, arms circling Jong Kook’s head possessively.

_Being separated from you_, Jong Kook would like to answer. But he knew how she hated cheesy line. So he decided to be mute.

Ji Hyo rested his head on Jong Kook’s broad shoulder, hand playing with his soft hair. Somehow, they ended up embracing each other so close, like it was meant to be. And probably was. Because it just felt so natural with no awkwardness at all.

“It just too quiet,” Ji Hyo whispered to Jong Kook’s ear.

Jong Kook thought for a moment. It was his duty to come out with a way to serve his master the best after all.

“I can sing for you,” he finally offered.

“What kind of song?”

Jong Kook was hesitating, so Ji Hyo asked again, “let me hear it.”

Ji Hyo heard him humming before. It was soft like a breeze in summer. His speaking voice was also delicate.

But his singing voice was something else.

It was like staring at the moonlight. Bright yet soft for the eyes. The cloud that came by to cover the moon only added more beauty to cherish.

So high on the sky yet it felt close on your fingertip.

The last breath before he stopped singing the song was the time she wished to never come.

Jong Kook didn’t know whether he did good or simply so bad that Ji Hyo was stunned.

He did sing for himself but not to anyone. He once got unnecessary attention for his high voice that he self-learned to speak deep. His speaking tone changed but not his singing. He would not need the skill anyway so he just kind of forgot about it.

“I’m sorry. Is it, disgusting?” Jong Kook asked, scared that she fond of him no more after discovering his flaw.

Ji Hyo knitted her eyebrows. 

“No, your voice is beautiful,” she said, cupping his worried face, “You sing my mother’s song.”

Indeed, Jong Kook remembered all the lyrics by hearing Ji Hyo singing it many times when she was happy.

She never sing it again after moving to the palace.

“You really can do anything,” she said, stroking his cheek while leaning still to his shoulder.

“You have please my ears, and my lips,” she said, her hand traveling lower and stopped at his sculpted chest, 

“now, please the rest of me.”


	14. The observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Soo has to study his prey so he watch and learn. But the emotion was not something he epected to feel

As much as Kwang Soo was scared of the indirect threat, he still had to accomplish his mission.

And for that, observation is the key. He had to get as much as information of his target, including his weakness.

His commander, Kim Jong Kook, is indeed a capable man with undeniable strength. His instinct also is the greatest that an ambush won’t budge him.

Kwang Soo had tried, by bending over to ‘pick something he dropped that rolled next to Commander’s back’. He ended up hitting his head hard when Jong Kook caught his body and slammed him to the ground.

“You rascal, that’s what you got from sneaking behind me.” Jong Kook said.

But under the tough appearance and harsh words, Kwang Soo knew Jong Kook is as soft as kitten.

The young soldier was lifted gently and escorted to rest under the tree.

Jong Kook checked his head and told him to rest for a while.

“If you feel dizzy or not well, call my name,” Jong Kook ordered, patting the lowly soldier’s cheek before leaving him to resume the practice.

Kwang Soo sighed. It was such a dilemma.

The guy he had to kill is the man he respected the most.

Even with his position, Jong Kook always took care of people under him well. Sure he is bossy, and nagged a lot. But it was out of concern and he knew everyone is fond of him.

Still, the problem was not about whether he would like to kill him or not. Rather, whether he could kill him or not.

But the answer might be closer than he thought.

That day, when he sneaked into General Song’s chamber, Jong kook was somehow sleeping there. He was not sure yet on what kind of relationship they had. But the word ‘master’ and how Jong Kook lied there peacefully meant that was not the first time the commander spent a night there.

Also, that day, Jong Kook was having a day off. It happened some time, almost once a week. His soldiers would be informed that their commander would be abstained from the field practice. 

There was also a possibility that Jong Kook went for other work. But what if he had a ‘bad health day’. The day his health was not as well thus he had to rest all day?

The normal commander was impossible to approach without being caught, But somehow, that day, he could sneak out without problem until he was close enough to cut his throat.

If he had to finish him. He had to take his chance on the day his commander’s day off.

Kwang Soo nodded to himself. The plan had been established. No idea of what kind of person General Song was since he is a higher up that need no reason to visit such low rank soldier like them.

Is he stronger or weaker than their commander? There was no way to find out so he would just bet on his luck.

But what kind of person had the ability to make Kim Jong Kook surrender?

Kwang Soo reminded once again on how soft and different Jong Kook voice was when he mistakenly addressed him as his master.

Kwang Soo closed his eyes. He could remember vividly the sight of his commander under the blanket.

Soft silky robe and skin covered with pattern.

What kind of dominance the General Song had on Jong Kook that the warrior agreed to have his skin carved like such a canvas.

Kwang Soo gazed far to find his commander instructed his fellow soldier on how to hold the bow.

Why he never questioned the uniform of their commander.

It was obvious from his built that Kim Jong Kook has a body any male would envy. Yet he decided to cover every inch of his skin with heavy armor and gloves even in the middle of summer.

Jong Kook also never joined them in the river, washing the sweat away after exhausting practice.

No one had seen his bare body in their battalion. Yes, Kwang Soo had asked. He was mistaken to have wicked feeling for their commander not only once from his excessive curiosity for Jong Kook’s body.

“Are you okay?”

Kwang Soo snapped out from his thought when he heard the voice of his commander.

Kwang Soo lifted his head up and saw a guilt on Jong Kook’s face.

“You’re dazing off, are your head okay?” Jong Kook asked again, “Let’s go to the medic.”

Kwang Soo didn’t have time to refuse because Jong Kook had lifted him up to help him reach the barrack.

Kwang Soo could feel the rock like muscles that support him. He was taller than the older man that all he could see from above was the the light colored hair of his commander that shined under the sunset.

Even with all the intensive training, the hair still looked soft that Kwang Soo wondered how it felt under his fingers.

He imagined his commander on the bed, surrender to the touch that given by their general. Not only the hair and face, but everything he wished to caress.

Kwang Soo always hated the caste difference between the rich and the poor. The one with power and nothing at all.

And that moment, he found another reason to feel envy of the power he not possessed.


	15. the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Hyo can be stubborn, more than the Commander

Kim Jong Kook had finished setting up breakfast, he just need to wait for his master to wake up.

Song Ji Hyo always took time to get up in the morning. But Jong Kook didn’t mind to wait, because it was such a pleasure to see a beauty rouse up from her slumber.

He liked to open the window to let the fresh air in, but it was autumn and he didn’t want his master to catch a cold. So instead, Jong Kook decided to let himself up on their bed again, stroking the silk black hair of Ji Hyo to make her open her big eyes.

He stopped when he touched her forehead. He had to hide his concerned because Ji Hyo finally woke up at that moment.

“Good morning, master,” Jong Kook greeted in such a gentle, melodic voice of his that Ji Hyo automatically smiled.

The thing came after that startled Ji Hyo. A kiss on his forehead, nose then lips.

It was such a bold move coming from her shy servant, and truthfully, she enjoyed it.

“Our Kook Jong-ie is so clingy today,” Ji Hyo chirped, stroking the soft hair of the slave.

“Master, would you like to spend the time with me on bed today?” Jong Kook proposed. It was not everyday he asked for something that he knew Ji Hyo would notice the odd right away.

“You are already dress,” Ji Hyo answered, knitting her eyebrows, “and your back is not hurting it seems.”

Ji Hyo rose up from her bed and walked to have her breakfast. Jong Kook immediately follow, walking behind her just in case he need to hold her. He sat in front of her to eat his while taking a glance once in awhile to check on Ji Hyo.

She ate like normal, but very little, Jong Kook noticed.

“I need to hurry, I almost late for morning meeting,” she reasoned, “finish your meal and mine, no need to help me here,” she said to her servant that ready to rose up to help her dress.  
“Let’s have lunch here, together,” Jong Kook suggested again while helping the lady to put on her heavy armor. He was dead worried but nothing can stop Ji Hyo when she was determined. 

Ji Hyo sighed.

“Ok,” she said finally.

Jong Kook bowed down until Ji Hyo left the room. The heat he felt upon touching her still linger on his hand and his lips. But at least she agreed to meet him at noon. Maybe he can convince her to rest at that time.

Ji Hyo surely looked gloomy after the summer ended. He was worried that it would affect her health and today, his fear had become reality.

Ji Hyo rarely got sick. And unlike in her house, no one could console her but him.

Finished cleaning up their room, Jong Kook went to place their tray in the kitchen and processed to leave for his morning practice as a Commander.


	16. The bold move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook had to do something to fix it

A squeal could be heard, so loud from the kitchen when Jong Kook visited them when they were at the busiest hour.

“Excuse me, I asked for lunch to be prepared for General Song,” Jong Kook explained, trying to be as calm as possible.

Noon kitchen were always busier and Jong Kook still have this obvious awkwardness around female, especially when they were many, all staring at him and and his muscular body.

Jong Kook coughed to ease the atmosphere.

“Here Sir, two portion, correct,” the old lady finally moved between the sea of girls to hand the soldier his order, “We can bring them to your chamber if you allow us.”

Jong Kook shook his head.

“General Song is very cautious of people. I am the only one allowed to approach the place,” Jong Kook reasoned before giving a bow and leave the place.

Indeed, no one was allowed to know the true identity of Song Ji Hyo. It was no need anyway. Male or female, it doesn’t change the fact that the castle was desperate enough for the Song bloodline to present in their main capital.

Jong Kook couldn’t figure out why. But her authority there was quite big that they even allowed her to have her own chamber without any other human but her and her slave. At first Jong Kook thought it was meant for him, to serve her better without any worry that people find out about his tattoos. But one day, he realized that maybe their isolated chamber were meant for a solitude.

Jong Kook placed the dish neatly. He kneeled to wait for his master to come back. In his hand, he was holding a bottle of liquid.

The door opened so Jong Kook turned around and bowing deep, slipping the bottle into his pocket.

There was a sob before Jong Kook could able to raise his head.

“Now, let’s eat,” Ji Hyo said, smiling.

Jong Kook’s heart ached. His master tried to act normal but her eyes were blood red. The tip of her nose was also in rose color.

She had been crying before reached their room.

Jong Kook got up and helped her to remove the armor at least. It was somewhat felt heavier that he wanted nothing but to beg her to never wear it again on her small, graceful shoulder.

Still, he knew that she won’t listen.

The lunch was quiet, with Ji Hyo was struggling to even finish a spoonful rice. She finished the meal in gratitude even though she barely touched the rest.

Jong Kook had tried to offer her to feed her, or asking the kitchen for something else she has appetite with.

Still, she would dismiss all of his suggestion and kept getting thinner by day.

“No, it’s ticklish,” Ji Hyo giggled when Jong Kook embraced her thin body, landing a polite kiss on her face.

He unconsciously tightened his arms when he felt the heat still not leaving Ji Hyo’s body, even became worse.

“Yah, hurts,” Ji Hyo finally snapped, making Jong Kook startled that he let go of her and apologize deeply.

“How about a nap?” Jong Kook suggested. In normal circumstance, he would already get severe punishment. But that was out of his concern.

Ji Hyo sighed. She patted the warm colored hair.

“I need to go back, they insisted that it is important I am expected to attend,” she said.

Jong Kook looked at the floor for awhile.

“I apologize for my misbehave,” Jong Kook, “Would you like tea before you go?” he tried once again.

Ji Hyo gave up and let her servant to prepare the tea.

He was never a slave that like to act stubborn for fear of his life. But Ji Hyo granted him a freedom to have initiation thus he could grow from mere submissive slave to a warrior that command a battalion. 

The crime he chose to commit might be unforgivable. But he was determined to not let his master to force herself any longer.

He secretly pour the content of the bottle he kept on his sleeve. Bringing the two cup of tea, he kneeled just in front of awaiting Ji hyo and offered the cup.

Ji Hyo accepted the tea and pat the spot next to her, inviting her servant to sit beside her. Jong Kook complied, taking the other cup and sipped it slowly.

“You have become such an amazing man,” Ji Hyo began.

There should be a continuation of her speech, but she already lost consciousness, falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

Jong Kook hold his body and the cup at the right time. Tugging her into the warm, secure bed, Jong Kook smiled before landing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Now, it was the time for him to take care the rest of the problem.


	17. The spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook tried his best to convince the other, but it result in his identity being revealed

The plan was to let Song Ji Hyo rest even for a day before she resumes her activity.

Lately, his master was too occupied on her task that even when they were cuddling together at night, Jong Kook could sense that her mind still wander somewhere.

They were currently not in war, even though a threat might still come from the neighbor country.

Was it really necessary to keep making her work so much?

Sometime he felt like seeing his old self, when the people around him just use him until he pass out from exhaustion. Not even a slight concern on his well-being. 

Sometime he would wonder whether those people want him to die, from how rough they treat him daily.

Jong Kook shook his head to erase the bad memories.

He needed to focus on his master right now. And for that, he had to meet the higher up to deliver the sudden news. 

“General Kwon.”

The said General turned around and found a warrior, giving a proper greeting to respect him.

“I am Kim Jong Kook, servant of General Song, Commander of the second unit division,” the warrior introduced himself while on his knee.

The general nodded, “ah, General Song.”

Jong Kook gave a deep bow before continuing.

“General Song doesn’t feel well and cannot attend the meeting. She wishes for your understanding and will resume as soon as she recovered,” he continued.

General Kwon raised his eyebrow.

“She came for morning meeting, she looked fine.”

Jong Kook had to hold the urge to throw sarcasm. Really? That pale and shaking body of her were not noticed by anyone in the meeting hall?

“She had a fever since last night, barely ate anything for a week,” Jong Kook stated the truth. 

“She looks fine,” General Kwon exclaimed, ”the meeting will be held at usual place, tell her to come.”

Jong Kook gritted his teeth. The fuck is wrong with those heartless people.

“Give her a rest, just for today I beg you,” Jong Kook shouted. He barely could contain his anger. He lifted his head spontaneously and met eyes with the General Kwon for the first time.

General Kwon had his eyes opened wide.

“You raised your head, even giving an order, to me?” 

Jong Kook’s eyes widen,” No, I was,”  
“Do you think we don’t know what are you?” General Kwon uttered with gritted teeth.

Jong Kook’s heart stop. He froze for a moment.

“Have your master never teach you on how to behave? To never look people without permission?”

At that, Jong Kook lowered his head automatically. But it was too late. He had committed 2 punishable crime by speaking back and looking directly.

“We agree to let you play a soldier for your skill. But that was bad decision it seems. You thought yourself better than what you truly are,” General Kwon spoke in such cold manner that made Jong Kook shivered. It was been awhile that he sensed the danger of being in trouble. 

“I deeply apologize for my bad behavior. General Song had nothing to do with my ill attitude,” Jong Kook tried to explain. He already had spoken up anyway, might as well try saving the face of his master.

“Silence!” General Kwon shouted and Jong Kook hurriedly bowed down, forehead touching the ground.

“Such a disgrace to your master,” General Kwon spat, “Guards!”

2 Guards of the inner castle came right after he called. They were startled to see Kim Jong Kook bowing down in front of furious General Kwon.

“Lock this filthy thing in the cell,” the General Kwon commanded before turned his back to leave the site.

“Also, tell the servant to get General Song for the meeting.”

Jong Kook who was held by the guards lifted his head, eyes widen.

“General Song is sick, just one day…”

The hard blow on his left cheek made him spit blood instead of words.  
General Kwon dropped the stick he snatched from the guard to hit the slave out of anger.

“You really cross the border there,” the general gritted his teeth, “whip him raw, do not stop until I say so.”

Jong Kook’s head was throbbing from the pain, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about his master who was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Why, why couldn’t they let her recover.

The guards lifted his kneeling body, telling him to walk.

“General may not in good mood sir, just follow his order for now,” one of the guards whispered to him.

His body moved by itself, his mind was too occupied by the odds that he wished to understand.

Why.

Why.

“Sir, take off your top please.”

Jong Kook found himself inside the cell already, with the guards, and the hanging chain from the ceiling between them.

Jong Kook moved his hand to the hem of his robe. But he hesitated to take them off. His weapon had been convicted before entering the cell, and the door had been close from the outside by another guard. There was no way out.

“Sir, we don’t want to use any force,” the guard tried again, but they looked alert with weapon on their hands.

Jong Kook bit his lips. He let out a sighed and started to strip his top.

A gasp could be heard once he revealed his skin. He couldn’t face them from the shame that his eyes fixed to the ground.

“Your hands.”

Jong Kook hold his smirked. Their tone changed completely once they realize his real status.

They put his wrist together with the chain and pulled it until Jong Kook almost hanging on the air, tip of his toes barely touched the ground to support his weight. It had been awhile his body got stretched in painful position.

“Freak”

He could hear them whisper behind his back. It’s weird to have your heart hurt after spending most of his life being degraded as a mere property. Like what General Kwon said, he may had forgot his root.

“Grit your teeth and count,” the guard ordered and Jong Kook immediately hold his breath to prepare for what would come.

The sound of the leather meeting skin was dreadful. But the pain that came after was even worse.

Jong Kook gasped, his back felt like he was cut to half.

“Count.”

They ordered while sending another blow.

“Ah.. one,” he stuttered and came another blow.

“Th.., thhwo.”

He struggled to breath, more over to count. But the blow kept coming one to another. He is used to punishment, but all his previous master always careful to not making any permanent mark on his body. 

He was stripped from that privilege now that the guards and the general only saw him as disgusting freak with tattoos all over his body.

When General Kwon visit them, Jong Kook was hanging lifeless, support only by the chain bound to his wrist.

“I told you to keep going,” he questioned his guards who were panting from landing hard blows on the slave’s back numerous time.

“102, then he stop counting no matter how much we hit him,” one of the guards reasoned.

“We want to check whether he’s still alive or not.”

General Kwon took a closer look on the worn out slave. He instructed them to whip the body again and acknowledge that the guards were not lying.

The slave stopped responding to the pain.

“He still breathing, but probably passed out.”

“Should we call the medic to treat his wound?”

General Kwon knitted his eyebrow.

“For a slave? No need,” he said, instructing them to hang the whip away, “we need him no more after today.”

The general kwon dismissed the guards, telling them to leave the place. 

The hanging lifeless body was left alone in the dark cell.

After the cell was dead silent with only the creak of the chain could be heard once in awhile. That was when Jong Kook finally lifted his head again.

He learned to accept pain like nothing and keep his body still. Who would thought that skill could be useful later in his life.  
Jong Kook stood up again on his toes and inspected his bound wrist. 

There was a time when his master liked to tie him up. And he learned how to free himself out of boredom. Good thing they bind his wrist together, it was easier to unchain.

Once his feet stepped on the ground fully, he hissed in pain and almost collapsed.

His back was bleeding and the pain was unbearable.

But he need to do something for his master while he still has the time.

_“We need him no more after today” _

The cold word of General Kwon rang on his ear. 

Something might happen tonight.

Kwang Soo sneaked around the now familiar path to the General Song private chamber.

Commander Kim didn’t attend the training session today. He may had that usual ‘sickness’ like what Kwang Soo had predicted would happen once or twice in a month.

It was the right time to kill him, and then General Song.

He gripped his sword tighter and ready to go when he saw the movement from the bush behind him.

“Who….mmmph Commander??”

Kwang Soo was ambushed, now back lying on the ground. Half naked man strangled him and it was none other than mighty Kim Jong Kook.

“Lee Kwang Soo?” Jong Kook asked, knitting his eyebrow.

Kwang Soo could only gape. So the commander wasn’t sick today? But why from the bush and why topless.

“Are you the assassin from other kingdom? Sent to kill us?”

Kwang Soo taken aback by the sudden question. Should he say yes for that?

Jong Kook smirked, “then you should help me.”


	18. The run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he use Kwang Soo to save her lady

Kwang Soo wasn’t sure whether his decision to follow the order of his commander was right. The assassin had confessed that he came to kill the higher up (and him) yet Kim Jong Kook looked relieved and even came along for an ambush.

Was there any internal problem between the commander and their general?

Was the commander forced to serve at night thus he seek a freedom by murdering?

Nevertheless, it was a fortune for Kwang Soo to have the highly capable man as his partner.

“How long have you been watching? Did you see anyone coming in or out?” Jong Kook asked, eyes still alerted to the window with no light.

Kwang Soo tilted his head, “I came as soon as the training finished. And nothing happen from what I’ve seen. Hey, will there…”

“Good, let’s go in,” Jong Kook ordered, pushing Kwang Soo who still had his mouth open to move quickly. The slave was anxious. General Kwon implied something would happen soon. It was good enough that nothing had been done while he was in prison. But they might come soon. He need to act fast.

“Is it really safe to just get in?” Kwang Soo asked again before stepping inside the room of General Song from the window.

“Nothing will wake her up now, go.”

“Her?”

Kwang Soo was pushed until he stood just in front of the bed. There, he saw a woman sleeping peacefully. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight, giving her pale yet glistening skin that makes her look like an elf for her beauty. Indeed, no sign of her opening her eyes at any moment.

“Who?” Kwang Soo asked, eyes widen.

“General Song,” Jong Kook answered before stepping in to crouched down in front of his master. By habit, he gave a bow before lifting her body up.

That was the moment Jong Kook’s back was facing Kwang Soo for the first time that night

The assassin had to hold his mouth to prevent a loud gasp.

“Commander Kim, your back.”

The pattern of the flower he saw on him for the first time when Kwang Soo entered the room still vivid in his memory. Yet, the back that facing him right now was full of blood and cut wound. It was clear that the commander had been beaten brutally not long ago. Was that the reason he was missing all day?

“Don’ worry, it had stop bleeding,” Jong Kook replied without much care. He brought the sleeping general in his arms and approached Kwang Soo.

“Hold her for a while, be careful,” the commander said, “and let me borrow your knife.”

Kwang Soo was startled when his knife was taken while he was in vulnerable position of carrying a human that sleep like a log. But much to his amusement, the knife was pointed not toward him, or the general, but to the other arm of one that holding the knife.

Jong Kook gritted his teeth before slashed the knife into his own skin. Quite deep that his blood splattered onto the wall and all over the bedsheet.

Kwang Soo almost had his eyes popping out.  
“What, what,” Kwang Soo stuttered by the sudden event. He could barely hold his voice down.

Jong Kook gasped for the pain, his knee dropped to the floor. It felt worse than he imagined.

“General Song was killed by an assassin while in deep sleep. Leaving no trace of the body except for the blood and the knife of the murderer,” Jong Kook answered with the script he had thought. He regained his composure and snatched the hanging clothes, tying up the open wound to stop the dripping blood.

“Give my master back,” Jong Kook said, arms extending.

“Your arm is still bleeding,” Kwang Soo stated the fact, Even if he was the commander of the west, the gold tiger, he was not in condition to run while carrying a grown up woman.

But Kwang Soo quickly comply upon realizing the glare Jong Kook gave him.

“So, what’s the plan now,” Kwang Soo asked when the two had get out from the bloody room.

“You have prepared a transportation to run away, so we will go along,” Jong Kook answered like he was the original writer of the brilliant plan Kwang Soo had came out for his mission. The commander’s ability irked the young man, but he couldn’t help his admiration and a tremendous luck to not have his as an enemy. 

Hided under the bush, there was a cart and Kwang Soo took his favorite horse from the stall to help them run away.

“It’s getting colder, you should wear something,” Kwang Soo offered while pointing at the old blanket on his cart while navigating the horse.

Jong Kook shook his head weakly, arms still holding his master protectively.

“No, the cold help me numb my nerve,” Jong Koo answered. It was clear that the commander had almost reach his limit. His breathing was heavy and the small jolt of the cart made him whimper from the pain. But the slave only had his focus on the sleeping master. 

The clueless Ji Hyo was sleeping fondly on his arm, protected by the warmth of his embrace. Her face was peaceful and more than anything, her fever seemed to cool down.

Jong Kook saw a drop of water on her cheek that he wiped it down, but there was another one, and two. He soon realized that there were his own tears.

“Are you okay?” Kwang Soo asked, looking back for a moment before concentrating on the path again. He could hear a hiccup coming from the big man.

“No,yes,” Jong Kook said, chuckling. He had no idea either. He was consumed by adrenaline with his only focus was to save his master. Fulfill his mission finally, he just realized how bad his tremor was, fearing for the worst that might happen to Ji Hyo. The pain that he endured on his body was excruciating. But more so in his heart. 

“I was so scared that I will lose her,” the slave confessed, wiping the tears that couldn’t be contained anymore. 

“Thank you. Thank you for saving her,” Jong Kook continued, “I will surely pay it back.”

There were so many questions Kwang Soo would like to ask. Come to think of it, he just helped the targets escaped without having any idea on what had happened. How should he faced his king to report then? He surely had no way to come back as a soldier since he had been missing for a night when General Song was ‘murdered’.

Kwang Soo sighed. He will find a way. He always manage to. He never a man with luck ever since he was born anyway. He always got something bad yet dodge the worst somehow.

The assassin brought them to his hidden cabin deep inside the wood.

“No one, not even my kingdom knows about this place. We’re safe here,” Kwang Soo assured them, trying to help the commander to hop down, but the bare chest man declined.

The wounded slave carried his master by himself to place her gently on the bed that Kwang Soo offered. He kneeled just beside the bed, feeling tired and relieved at the same time. 

Kwang Soo licked his lips.  
“Let’s take care of your wound, gosh. I’ve never seen such terrible…”

“No.”

Jong Kook stopped him from applying the ointment.

“I still need to do something,” Jong Kook said. He looked pale from losing so much blood, yet his eyes looked determined.

“Sir, it can wait, your wound,”

Jong Kook shook his head.

“I’m not your commander anymore, and I am lower than you all.”

Kwang Soo thought for a moment, “Hyung then?”

Jong Kook smiled, feeling grateful toward the naïve young man.

“Let’s talk outside, I don’t want to wake Lady Ji Hyo.”

The forest is cold at night, especially during this season. But Jong Kook had got up and he felt like he had no reason to decline. 

Jong Kook guided him away from the cabin. The older man was limping but with no hesitation on his every step. Kwang Soo wanted to help but the sudden touch might even make the pain worse. He just followed the wounded man silently, until Jong Kook stopped not far from a small pond.

Jong Kook turned around, eyes fixed to the ground. At first Kwang Soo thought he was at his limit and finally fainted. When the knees landed on the ground, Kwang Soo stopped himself from running toward the man.

“Thank you for saving her,” Jong Kook began,

“Now you can kill me and bring my head to your king as a proof that you have fulfilled your mission.”


	19. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he need to repay his debt

Kwang Soo’s eyes widen. What was the man saying. Has the pain numb his brain that he dare to die after made him involve in this mess?

“What the hell,” Kwang Soo complained to the man who kneeled in front of him.

“You help me fulfill my selfish wish to save my master. I cannot offer you my master’s head, but as long as you cut me clean above my tattoos, you can use it as a proof that you kill the general and also ‘his’ right hand, commander Jong Kook,” Jong kook explained. He wondered why he still had the energy to speak. He felt tired and just want to sleep. But he really need to repay Kwang Soo.

It might be the first time for Kwang Soo to see the weak side of his usually strong and upright commander. True that Kim Jong Kook in transparent robe on the bed that night was also startling. But him in front of him that time was not a sight he wished to see in his life.

A slave that had given up on living.

Kwang Soo took out his sword. Taking a step to get closer to his enemy that had already surrendered. He stopped just a meter from the slave.

The man on his knees was breathing hard, eyes empty. There was a puff of white air every time he breathed out for the cold night surrounding them. Yet, the slave’s body didn’t shiver from the chill nor fear of death.

Kwang Soo raised his sword, aiming to the man’s neck and stopped there. He could see a curve like a smile formed on his exhausted face.

Kwang Soo confirmed that he was right. The slave just wanted to get freed from the pain and the burden.

“You just want to run away from your responsibility,” Kwang Soo stated for him. Just in case the slave didn’t realize what he was trying to do.

His doubt was proved right when the slave’s focus came back, lifting his head up to look at the ex-soldier eyes.

“You selfishly ran her away because you cannot bear to see her die. But then, you decide to leave her alone, living by her own and her grief. Such a selfish slave,” Kwang Soo spat. He looked at his ex-commander, completely disgusted.

“I.. I just want to repay you…”

“What kind of payment is this. Hyung, you’re a slave, so maybe you have no idea what payment is,” Kwang Soo said. He could see the hurt in the slave’s eyes, but whatever. Did he think asking a person who help them escape with his neck on line to kill him after the succeed was nice? F$&k him and his selfish ass.

“You’re right, I never have my own thing. Even not my own body,” Jong Kook agreed. It was hard to say and admit with your own mouth, but Kwang Soo might be right, “but it’s all worn out now. I have nothing left to offer to my master or to you. Only my last breath might benefit your career.”

Kwang Soo sighed. The sword he raised felt heavy on his arm. He also was tired with all the constant adrenaline rush.

“Okay, you can pay me back with your head. Then what about General Song,” Kwang Soo asked. Hand finally lowering the sword.

“Master Ji Hyo,” Jong Kook muttered. His eyes suddenly looked distant upon voicing out the name.

“She fond of the painting on my skin. It ruined now,” Jong Kook said. He couldn’t see how bad the wound on his back, but he was sure that the paintings were unrecognizable now. It hurt like nothing he had endured all his life.

“So you are a decoration she fancied?” Kwang Soo made sure.

There was no answer so Kwang Soo asked again.

“Just how low your master is, to see a human as a mere thing.”

“She’s not,” Jong Kook finally snapped, “she’s the most loving and caring person you would ever met, you know nothing about her.”

“And you too,” Kwang Soo said.

Jong Kook blinked. His mouth was hanging open but no words were uttered by him.

“If you still think that she will throw you away because you’re no longer an eye candy. It just proved that you think she’s nasty bitch.”

Jong Kook gritted his teeth in anger, “take your word back,” he threatened and tried to get up. But he coughed blood instead and almost fell on his face if not because Kwang Soo caught him in right timing.

“Let’s go back. At this rate, you will either die from cold or from your own wound,” Kwang Soo said and lifted the toned man with ease. 

Jong Kook couldn’t fight back. He also didn’t want to. It was fascinating however, to see Kwang Soo who has this weakling image in their unit to easily carried him around on one arm.


	20. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Hyo woke up to nothing she could recognize

Ji hyo was totally lost.

She remembered that she chatted with her slave while drinking tea, and now she woke up in a dirty old cabin she never seen in her live, alone.

She screamed when the door opened and there was this really tall guy like a giraffe, with a bulky yet beaten half naked man that she later recognized as her servant on his arm.

“General Song, before you throw that thing to me, I’m on your side and it’s your slave that need a beating,” Kwang Soo said in such a calm manner. It couldn’t be help. He had enough shit to deal with today.

“Let’s treat his wound first then we talk while having dinner,” Kwang Soo offered. He dumped the unconscious man on the floor before rummaging his cabinet for medicine and bandage.

Ji Hyo still had his eyes widen, yet she knows the tall man was right. Her slave was dying so she agreed on putting back the jar she held to protect herself and focus on treating Jong Kook’s wound instead.

But she couldn’t be much help. The wound, upon closer look, totally was too much for her delicate eyes. She never saw such badly beaten back on anyone before. When Kwang Soo kneeled beside her, he saw her in tears.

“Relax, he’s not dead yet, somehow,” Kwang Soo assured her while cleaning the wound with wet cloth. The body flinched a bit and Kwang Soo pointed that out for her. But Ji Hyo’s tears kept falling on her rosy cheeks.

“I just… what happen?” she asked totally confused.

“I also would like to know,” Kwang Soo admitted, also frustrated. He had no idea except that his commander was beaten by their own soldier, and he had to help them escaped.

Ji Hyo sniffed. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and snatched the cloth from Kwang Soo.

“I’ll do it,” she said and started cleaning up Jong Kook’s body to later apply the ointment. It was obvious that she never did such thing, but she did her best to treat her slave that Kwang Soo realized the reason for Jong Kook’s adoration toward her.

They worked in silent and only broke the air when they had their dinner on their hand, Ji Hyo slurping the soup that taste far from what she usually had in the castle.

“Is my tongue turn bad or it contains bitter herb to restore soldier’s energy?” she asked with hope.

“Thank you, it’s my signature dish,” Kwang Soo answered with also bitter smile. He didn’t dare to tell her that he cooked the soup as delicious as he could by constantly taste and added more condiment he had.

Ji Hyo took the boiled potatoes without the soup and chewed on it.

The silent filled the air so Kwang Soo decided to start the conversation.

“So, I’m an assassin that sent to kill you, don’t worry the bitterness not come from a poison,” Kwang Soo assured her when she was about to spit the potato.

“Somehow, Comma… your slave, persuade me to save you both and I kind of… join the ship,” Kwang Soo explained, “but I never told the exact reason why.”

Ji Hyo gulped down the potatoes. It felt nice to have her stomach filled again. She licked her lips.

“Don’t call him slave. He serves me but he’s more than that.” Ji Hyo corrected him.

“He’s capable of everything, he just got a bad luck to stuck in unfair social status.”

That, Kwang Soo agreed. He had seen his capability as a soldier and a commander. Unlike other higher up that earned their position because of family, Jong Kook’s rank came from his own skill. It was such a waste to have his life bind to someone else.

“But the tattoos…” Kwang Soo muttered, and Ji Hyo nodded.

“Fascinating, but sad. I could free him if he didn’t have them.”

So general Song was not the one who carved on his skin, Kwang Soo thought.

Ji Hyo turned her head to look at his man. Jong Kook was sleeping, tucked in old thin blanket, but enough to provide him with warmth. She will forcefully feed her servant when he woke up later. Just like old days. Ji Hyo smiled.

“I never told him, but he’s quick witted, so he might have caught the clue,” Ji Hyo began, turning her head to look at Kwang Soo, “they might plan to kill me for my land.”

“The former general Song, my father, doesn’t have any health condition that made him passed away so sudden like that. The heir in line after that is only me. They rushed to get me in the castle so that I won’t have time to make a family and successor.

“They let me bring him because he obviously is a slave. If I happen to bear his child, they probably will strip him in front of his own soldiers, accused him, and me of fraud for letting a slave to be in position and kill us both.

“Even if there was none, they will try to find a mistake to reveal us and finish us. We were trapped and all I can do is be strong and keep my head up. But it slowly exhausted me up.”

Ji Hyo dropped her head.

“How can I protect my land if I can’t even protect him,” Ji Hyo sobbed, she was in constant stress for being surrounded by people that wants nothing but her death. No one on her side except her thrust worthy servant. Yet, telling him the truth won’t solve any problem. 

He might be broken hearted if he knew that his existence burdened her more. It was totally wrong thought. She might have chose death long ago if he was not by her side.

Kwang Soo sighed. Heart hurt for seeing tears flowing down from such an innocent soul. She tried her best to keep them alive, yet the ungrateful slave decided to choose death over appreciating her effort.

“You know what, you really need to kick his ass once he recovers,” Kwang Soo said and finished his bowl of soup in one gulp. Tasty. Why people kept complaining about his cooking is one kind of wonder.

Ji Hyo laughed. She didn’t know the reason why Kwang Soo suggested that. But it wasn’t hard to guess. Her servant probably thought that he is unworthy of keep living and blame himself for everything that had happened. 

“Yes, I surely will,” she answered, looking at her man lovingly.

It didn’t take long for Kwang Soo to warm up with Ji Hyo. And gladly, the event took a good turn for them.

Kwang Soo was given an emblem from her robe to report his achievement to his King. The prize was not as good as he imagined, but enough to buy more medicine for Jong Kook and proper food for all of them.  
Ji Hyo, after hearing just how exactly they managed to escape, said that she won’t come back to her land nor the castle.

“They thought we were killed by you. Means we’re not fugitives but war victims. My land will not be seized but handed in peace to the country after my honorable service for the King. It will protect my people,” she explained. Suk Jin might cry upon hearing the news of her passed away. But they will be safe. Ji Hyo smiled proudly to her clever servant. 

Kwang Soo nodded in agreement and offered them to stay in his cabin as long as they wanted. His house located across the border and no one visited him ever. They are safe.

Besides, it nice for Kwang Soo to have companions, especially one that understand his complaint about Jong Kook’s meticulous personality.

It probably the 3th days that Jong Kook finally opened his eyes. And around 7th days that he got strong enough to sit on the bed.

They celebrated it by giving a finger flicked on his forehead, one time each.

“Because we cannot kick your ass yet,” Kwang Soo answered when Jong Kook asked the reason. Ji Hyo giggled and prepared for her turn.

Kwang Soo got an assassin job offer so he left his cabin for the couples. When he came back 2 months later, Jong Kook had healed completely.

Kwang Soo wow-ed by the sight of returning mighty commander holding an ax. The former slave was cutting a tree, the topless body glistening with sweat. The flower tattoos on his body was ruined by multiple scars, but the toned muscles and warm skin colors still looked astonishing.

It was the sight he would never see if both still lived in the castle, hiding their real identity.

“Kwang Soo-sshi,” Jong Kook muttered with a smile. The latter finally got back on his sense and closed his mouth.

Apparently, the couple started to make money by selling a firewood. Him cutting and collecting the branches, and Ji Hyo selling them at the town.

“I stand out too much with my tattoos, covered with bandages also not give a good impression,” Jong Kook explained with obvious frustration in his voice. It also pained him to see her small body carrying the heavy firewood by herself. She is strong, he knows that. But he always did everything for her that it pained him to do otherwise.

“Well, how about working in the dark,” Kwang Soo offered.

Jong Kook looked at the younger man. Blinked.

“Like me, be an assassin.”

And that was how the duo assassin born. They were so good at their job that the rich always try to hire them. And the rumor said, that their boss is a beautiful yet fierce lady living in deep mountain, named Lady Song.


End file.
